Heartwing
by Cassy the Hedgehog
Summary: a romace story with Goth's son and Shade's daughter, need I say more? Co-written with lunaXroseXpedal review to get the next chapter!
1. Chapter 1

This story is about love between two bats that should have never had happened. Little hint. Goth's son, and Shades daughter.

~ Chapter 1 ~

Shade skimmed down the side of the tree, trying to cut goth off and take back Griffin's life, but goth simply; with one last stroke of his wings. Flew into the knothole faster than any animal could achieve. Shade pulled away trying to clear from the tree, however the current of the tree was too much; his wings buckled under force. His body dragged backwards into freedom, but in this case his own personal hell. Some things could never be forgiven. The tree swallowed him and his heart collapsed.

POV. Griffin

Griffin watched as his father was engulfed into the tree, he entire time his father was screaming promises. Griffin looked up at the bats that had traveled across the underworld with him and his father.  
" go, I have too stay"

2 years later

POV. Marina.

Marina looked around and saw her daughter Amara making her first jump...or at least trying too. Marina chuckled as Amara kept opening then closing her wings a look of confidence then fear would wash over her face. Amara was Marinas second child, and a perfect blended mix and probably the most beautiful bat in the nursery roost. Amara's fur was a sleek black on her back, belly, and wings. Her face, neck, and chest however where a bright flame-like orange,with longer thicker fur,the underside of her wings had specks of red fur almost like embers. Both of her ears are like her fathers. Shade. Black and large, and she had a face like her mothers neat and pointy, the only difference about her; was her crystal clear blue eyes that were framed with a line of black, giving her a sharp unique look.

Amara gave up on fear and felt herself spread her wings , jumping off of her roost beating her wings against the air. The air went silent with shock as her sleek body picked up height. It was an interesting feeling, Marina remembered her own first flight and as she was roosted, watching her daughter carefully. She knew that the freedom to take wing was unlike anything the young bat had ever felt. She smiled as her daughter ended the flight a bit clumsily, her chin being the first thing to reach the landing strip she'd chosen. A quiet "oof" was heard as Amara shook herself off. Maria knew that her daughter wouldn't need much improvement before she was flying on her own. Marina was very proud of this first flight. Marina lifted from her roost and landed beside her blushing daughter, smiling. Amara quickly nuzzled her mother gathering her scent and feeling the first flashes of comfort. The feeling of allegation was high in her belly, pounding in her skull, all she could think was of her flight, and of her future independence.

1 month later.

Amara was now an amazing flyer. She and the other newborns would swoop and dive around each other, pretending they were trying to catch tiger moths. One night all the mothers gathered their newborns. Tonight the youngest members of the colony would learn to hunt. Marina explained the process to Amara carefully and the young bat grew more and more eager. When she left the roost for her first hunt Amara's eyes went wide. In the fading daylight she couldn't believe how much there was to explore. What she couldn't see with her eyes she caught with her echo vision the tool all bats used to see at night. She quickly made her way towards a cloud of mosquitoes her mouth open as she flew through it. She licked her lips, they tasted good but she wanted to find something a little more challenging.  
Trimming her wings she sailed below; belly grazing the tips of the wet ferns. She let out a spray of sound casting the world in silver and blue. THERE!. upon the wet leaves a beetle crawled opening and closing it''s wings. Amara shot out a volley of sound and battered her wings hard and steady, until she was on top of the innocent beetle. Snap, her jaws closed around the beetle the juice collecting in her mouth then down her throat; warming her with glee. She shot clear her wings stroking the air until she flared them and landed among some newborns, breathing in and out calming herself of chaos and order of the hunt. A male newborn looked at her ears flared, nose twitching. He was quiet large for his age with blueish black fur, silver streaks, and glimmering black eyes. Staffall.

2 years ago.

Goth watched as Phoenix labored, his heart beating steady his neck arched waiting for his sons to be born. Zotz had visited him in a dream, telling him of his sons futures and names Ares and Troy, both were to be great warriors..but Ares would travel north and complete the uncompleted. Goth didn't know what the task was neither did Zotz much to Goth's curiosity. The naked newborns crawled up their mothers fur; one weaker than the other. Goth smiled and placed them with they're labels.

PRESENT

Ares was roosted under the warm , dark stone of the cave. Watching, intently the fight burling between Goth and Troy. Ares had finished his training months ago, but his brother lagged behind. With weak wings, and legs, but for what his brother lacked he made up in madness. Troy was a pale brown, lean and leering bat with blazing black eyes that could tear apart your soul, mounted with that he had a crest of fur between his two spike ears and in-lined with his spiked-up nose. Troy gave a wordless roar and flung himself at goth. Who simply feinted out of path, shouting insults fueling Troys rage. Ares sighed and flared his wings to reveal his broad muscular chest, black furred wings, reddish black fur, and sharp emerald green eyes. With one powerful beat of his wings his was aloft, dodging rocks and stalactites, he emerge soaring above the jungle canopy. Hunting. The sounds of life was intoxicating; and with the simply fold of his wings prey roamed beneath him unaware. He struck slashing the leathery wings of the bat in his claws and unleashing a deadly strike too it's head. He roosted; ready to tear apart fresh bat meat. Unlikely, no what he held clutched in his claws was a rat, Ares remember the first and last time he fed on a bat. He hacked it up, ashamed and guilty of the slaying. Already, it was hard enough to cover his tracks of none cannibalism taking his brothers carcasses and rubbing his face against them which he could admit was disgusting but that was the only thing keeping him alive. Ares tore into the soft underbelly of the rat eating the internals and warm meat. Just because he was a non cannibal never meant he wasn't a carnivore, he had tried insects once and nearly puked they where just as unsettling as bat flesh, causing horrible pains in his gut, not that he felt pity for insects. Ares looked up and saw; perched his brother. Troy looked at him in a mix of shock and confusion. There were plenty of smaller bats flying around why didn't he just take one of them? Why would he feed of a rat instead? Ares quickly thought of a story to tell if Troy actually asked any questions but his brother said nothing and took wing again heading back towards the roost and their father. Ares sensed something, something terrible , a horrible vibe of mischief. Quickly he took flight, searching frantically for something, anything that would give him a chance of escape, but not before it happened. He heard heavy wingbeats behind him, he didn't have to look back to know it was his father. The younger male twisted between mossy branches, trying to find a place to hide. He felt sharp claws grip his shoulders and start dragging him back to the cave, he knew he'd have a lot of explaining to do.  
When they reached the inside of the cave the claws let go. Ares flapped helplessly for a moment before roosting, he caught his father's glare and noticed a smirk on Troy's face. "curse you Coma Zotz" he muttered to himself quietly. Goth roosted across from his son knowing that there was many actions he'd have to take.  
"Explain yourself." the Vampyrum king ordered. Ares took a deep breath.  
"I don't eat bats" There was gasped among the small colony and a wing made contact with Ares' cheek. Ares wasn't surprised, it was considered treason to not eat the smaller bats when given the chance. He knew he should feel ashamed but didn't. He winced slightly but continued to stare opened eyed at his father, not quite a glare but close, the animosity between them threatened to explode within the instant.  
Ares looked around and knew he wouldn't be a match for all these bats he was smaller than his father not by much, but then again he did have more build in muscle and weight. His fathers glare turned from fire too evilness in a second, teeth grinding. Ares was preparing himself for a bite. When his father simply grinned at Troy who dragged a bat towards him , claws digging into the flesh of the live bat.  
" Slay this bat son. Devour him, or be banished for they're is obviously a mistake with your appetite "  
Ares gulped. He looked at his father for a moment but Goth showed no sign of compassion. Ares knelt down next to the smaller bat who was shaking in fear. Ares took a deep breath and looked at the bat, their eyes met and he knew he couldn't bring himself to kill it. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to figure a way out. "Come on we're all waiting" Goth told him. Ares opened his eyes again. He was either going to have to kill this bat and eat it or be banished forever from his home. He moved closer, his jaws around the victim's neck but instead of delivering the lethal bite Ares let go and whispered.  
"Fly" this was all the small bat needed and as it quickly dodged the other cannibals in the cave Ares heard his father's teeth grinding together in anger. He couldn't do it. He felt his father land behind him and prepared himself for what would happen next. Goths teeth parted, hot air hissing out, ready to lunge and tear. Ares didn't relish on the idea of attacking his father, but under the circumstances he would gouge out his fathers eyes right about now. Ares flared his wings, battering them against the air, fur bristling in anger, jaws parted, hissing. Goth lunged and Ares took flight, rolling out of the way. Troy dove , claws hooked, but ares feinted out of the way and sunk his teeth into the tip of Troys wing, ripping the membrane. Troy howled and twisted ready to attack, but the other bat rolled himself underneath, clinging to his brother belly, tearing into the soft flesh before flinging himself off. Wings churning. Goth plummeted like a meteorite onto Ares, claws gouging into his sons wings , puncturing them. Goth reared back in mid flight and sank his teeth into his sons shoulder trailing them down his chest and belly. Ares struggling , growling in pain but never under his fathers satisfaction would he whimper like a pup. Ares lunged biting the base of his fathers ear. Goth yowled, and his grip loosened enough for Ares too slip out. Fly and never look back. He had been banished, and was never more unsure. Where would he go now? He increased his speed as much as he could, wanting to get as far away as possible. He knew that if he stayed in the area he'd be killed. So where did he go now? His shoulder hurt and he knew he should find a place to rest before it got worse. He decided he would go north. Up there he would be safe from his father. So he would go north. He also decided that the cold would probably put him out of his misery. He sighed and felt his bottom lip quiver as he took one last look at his home. He was too old to cry over anything but at the moment nothing would've made him happier.  
"Curse you Coma Zotz" He muttered


	2. Chapter 2

If Staffall kept talking she would seriously combust. The other newborn who was also her adopted cousin kept blabbering on about how great a hunter he was, how he was an amazing flyer. To Amara he sounded like a dying bird. Constantly squawking over the pointless. She continued to pretend to pay attention. He was driving her insane.  
"And then there was the time I ate 4 tiger moths in one night...I was so full I could barely fly after that...." Empty noise that was all that was in her head, pointless empty noise. She cleared her throat.  
"Staffall much as I'm enjoying hearing of all your adventures I've got bugs to hunt" She took wing before he could respond. She shook her head trying to get the annoyance out of her head. A moth fluttered by, she snatched it, a swarm of mosquitoes buzzed she dived through them, gulping,mites, midges, and beetles roosting on leaves. She was starting to feel fat, even though she was the largest female in the colony, larger than some of the males, and the most skilled female hunter. They're was only so much she could stomach. The wind sent chills into her skin. Tomorrow they would be migrating, not that she was frightened about it she actually couldn't wait to prove herself, and most of all she would get to meet her father, Shade. She really hoped he wasn't like all the stupid males in her colony, always flirting. Gross. Her father was a legend, and she doubted he would treat her like daddy's little girl, he would have the common sense of a gentleman. She was almost nervous about meeting her father after all he was a hero, he'd fought against giant bats, got the sun back, traveled to the underworld...it was hard to believe he was her father. Bored with hunting she roosted on a nearby branch. She shivered as a cold breeze blew by before sighing. She heard rustling behind her and turned but it was just the leaves blowing in the wind. She felt something a high lifting and tugging at her chest, she had never felt it before but it engulfed her. Then as quickly as it came it left, tingling her with a buzz. Confused, she looked around then gave up. Flying back to the nursery roost, she could only wonder what had happened?

The next night she was even more confused as her mother sang her the sound map and the colony began it's annual migration. She flew silently beside her mother and her grandmother Ariel, still confused over what had happened. "Am I going insane?" she whispered quietly to herself. She also wondered if she had imagined the feeling, she had been tired. She shook her head, it had been real hadn't it? She decided she'd think about it later. The flight was easy for her part only a slight ache produced itself in her chest, she yawned loudly, roosting beside her mother and the colony in the trees, she had just finished feeding and grooming when she felt it again. It was stronger this time and lasted longer. She frowned and took flight maybe a bit of exploring would calm her down. She flew over a stream, dipping down to catch a drink. The ache grew less and less the farther she flew. She still didn't understand. Staffall swooped beside her and asked her what was wrong, the one thing about Staffall was that he was actually concerned about her. She looked to him before answering.  
"I'm not sure...it feels like something is pulling me somewhere... I can't really explain it... it's like I'm needed....elsewhere...." Staffall nodded slowly.  
"Maybe you're supposed to be looking for something?" He wondered.  
"Maybe" she agreed as they flew side by side for a little while. Staffall then excused himself and headed back to where the colony was. Amara frowned to herself, "What am I supposed to do? For the love of Nocturna what is going on with me?"  
" Amara " her mothers voice called into the wind, Amara swung back beating her wings forward looking for her mother, when a horrible noise filled the air and high pitched screeching, the sound of thunder and the falling of lumber,smoke filled her nostrils making her eyes water and the next thing she heard, was mournful screaming Trees were starting to fall everywhere. The silverwings were scattered.  
"Mom! Ariel! Staffall! Somebody!!!" She called into the confusion.

However her shouts were lost between the sounds of trees falling. By the time she made it back to where the colony had been it was abandoned. Amara flew around franticly searching for her mother but as the sun started to rise and she grew tired she knew it was hopeless. She was alone. She looked at the land grimly. Earthquake. In her near exhaustion she found a large cave and roosted inside it she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep, praying that it was all a dream. When she woke her body pulsed with pain, and she felt unnaturally cold, dead almost. She took flight weaving through trees searching for her colony.  
' MOM !" she yelled no answer instead all the animals scattered away and the birds took flight bolting away like they saw a zombie. Amara landed on a branch miles away from where she started. Okay, okay you lost the colony no one is helping you... what can you do? A flood of memories hit her and she nearly laughed with relief. The SOUND map she summoned it and her relief slowly turned too dread. It was a lot longer than she'd expected and there were parts she didn't understand she also had no landmarks around her. She knew it was south from tree haven but what direction was it from here? She wanted to scream, to curse to pour her eyes out in a flood of tears. She coughed lightly. "Stay strong...your father had it a lot worse...least there's no fear from owls or giant bats..." As the branch shook she gulped. Speak of the devil....Amara looked up and saw crawling along the branch a Vampyrum, lips pulled back too show his teeth, his eyes determined with hunger, but ... a sparkle of fear ; glittered in his black eyes. Amara spread her wings, ready too jump but that seemed like a symbol for him to attack and not only him. Three others. All diving down claws spread, wings flared, shoulders hunched, she knew that she could not out run them, or weave around them in time, instead she closed her eyes ready for the horrible agony awaiting her. Instead she heard an earsplitting scream of agony and she looked up, and saw a dark furred vampyrum jaws closed around her attackers head. Vampyrum fighting vampyrum? It didn't really surprise her, they were cannibalistic...what did surprise her was the dark furred vampyrum shouting at her to fly. She couldn't move though, her body felt frozen with fear as the two lighter colored and slightly smaller vampyrum were quickly...dealt with. The larger, dark furred giant bat had roosted a little ways off from her and it was obvious he was hurt, badly. He was bleeding from his chest, neck and wings where his opponents claws had ripped the fur off. She looked at his wings strangely, they were furred while her and all other bats she knew had fur-less membrane. It was strange. She was also wondering why he hadn't eaten her yet. She flexed her wings and choked back a cry, and cast a sonic eye over her right wing to see the wrist pulsing and aching. Twisted, perfect she was wounded, weak, lost, and a newborn, ever since being declared greatest hunter in the colony she never felt weak or helpless but now under the eye of a born predator she knew she was no match. She was a helpless newborn, naked and weak. Even though she had accepted her fate, she couldn't help but scuttle down the branch further, even though it was useless. The giant bat peered at her opening his mouth slightly , this was it her end she sucked in her last breath preparing for death.  
" your wounded " the giant bat spoke clam, reasonable and for some odd reason she liked his voice it was like the soft deadly purr of a jungle cat. Her breath came out in a rush and she stuttered.  
" W-why a-aren't you e-e-eating me ? " The giant bat smiled a small smile , cold and yet warm.  
" I don't eat bats " She expected it to be a lie. Yeah right he didn't eat bats, but as the seconds ticked by, she knew for some reason he wasn't lying.  
" Why ? " she breathed, he scowled.  
"It's wrong, bats weren't meant to pray on bats."  
"No offense but most of your kind doesn't agree." She told him.  
"I'm well aware," he looked down to the bodies of the other vampyrum. "I apologize for frightening you earlier, it wasn't just you they were after." He spread his wing out slowly before folding them around himself again. A cold wind blew through the trees, Amara shivered shaking the branch. The giant bat turned to look at her, his emerald eyes meeting her sapphire. "You're shaking the branch" he told her.  
"M...m...my apologizes...." She said between shivers. He looked at her carefully.  
"how on earth do you tiny bats survive the cold during winter if you're freezing now?"  
"We hibernate...and eat ourselves silly before we do."  
"Then why are you still shivering?"  
"Because I haven't been hunting as much..." she answered. "It doesn't matter to you...whatever your name is"  
"Ares, Former prince of the Vampyrum spectrum...."  
"It is still none of your business your former highness..." Ares laughed quietly.  
"You don't get it, I know who you are but you have no idea who I am"  
"And how would you know who I am?!"  
"My father told me stories of you trickster northern bats, Your father is a Silverwing, Your mother is a Brightwing so you must be the daughter of Shade Silverwing." Amara pouted.  
"Yes I am, your point?"  
"Goth is my father"


	3. Chapter 3

~ chapter 3 ~

Amara's eyes nearly popped out of her head, she needed to get out of here, but her wing reminded her that would be impossible, she was stuck here with Goth's son. She needed to distract him,  
" w-why a-a-are you h-here ?" She shivered, Ares opened his wings, spanning 3 feet in length, thats when she saw it from the top of his shoulder all the way down to his waist. A scar the mark of banishment, his wounds were still bleeding and he began to groom himself ignoring her question.  
" W-why a-re you here? " wincing as she saw his wounds bleed blood onto the branches of the tree. Ares realized he wouldn't be able to ignore her again.  
"After my banishment I had to escape from the south so I came here, besides... my kind don't last long in this weather."  
"You came up here to die?" He nodded slowly, going back to cleaning himself. She frowned. "Why not start another life away from your father's kingdom?" He gave her a look.  
"Surely your parents have told you of my father's persistence, even up here he sent scouts to finish me off."  
"My mother mentioned it...I haven't met my father yet." Ares looked up for a moment, then continued grooming.  
"At this rate you won't get the chance, I'm from a warmer climate and even I can take the cold, you're shivering like a dead leaf."  
"I am not..."  
"Not to mention you can't fly so you can't hunt so you can't get warm...you tiny bats and your problems." He sighed. She wrinkled her nose at him. Spreading his wings again he took flight.  
"Wait Ares you can't just leave me here...what if more scouts show up?"  
"Tiny bat, I'm going hunting you may be denied food but I am not, adiós" He then flew off. Amara's mouth widened and she glared as he flew into the distance.  
"Spoiled princy bat..." Amara stayed put freezing, and crawling along the branches looking for a warm roost. she got lucky indeed she found a medicine leaf, it was green with a white trim and she mulched it up streaming it onto her wound, and carefully stuffing some leaves under her wing for later, she had found a few beetles and ticks to feed on , nothing that wouldn't keep her stomach from grumbling, the warmest roost she could find was on the south side of the tree close to the trunk protected by from wind, and yet she still shivered. Ares came back much too her surprise well feed and warm he landed on the branch beside her but far away. She noticed his wounds were still bleeding,she wrinkled her nose and spoke firm and loud.  
" Your wounds are bad they're going to get infected, so I might as well clean them up because you don't know how too" He looked at her.  
"I'm aware of that will happen daughter of Shade, if you remember I came up here to die."  
"My name is Amara and your acting like a big baby, Let me help you" She crawled closer to him. The vampyrum prince looked at her carefully before unfurling one of his wings to give her access to his wounds. She quickly crunched some up and made a poultice over the wound, she then crawled back to her partly sheltered roost. He curled his wing around himself again.  
"Thank you Amara." He told her softly. She smiled and closed her eyes. He yawned quietly but continued to stay awake a little longer. He noticed her shivering in her sleep and moved closer. His body heat helping to warm her up. When she stopped shivering he closed his eyes and was soon asleep.  
Amara woke up feeling slightly confused, then memories flooded in and she wished they hadn't. Her fur was matted her eyes sore and well she felt gross. Her eyes looked for Ares; when a earsplitting squeal filled the air. He was hunting. She groomed herself quickly, and began crawling along the branch feeding on bugs, she looked around and saw hovering above her a tiger moth, her mouth watered and she jumped spreading her wings then falling back down under pain. She sighed ready to give up, when a huge black wing slapped the tiger moth onto her head, she quickly grabbed it and ate it filling herself with warmth and looked above and saw Ares perched above her chuckling, his wounds already looked better, she looked over at hers; the medicine was dry and flaking off she would have to re-apply it to herself and Ares. She looked up again,  
" thank you "  
" You don't need to thank me, You need food as well." He looked at her wing for a moment. "And at the moment you can not provide for yourself," She nodded.  
"How do your wounds feel?" She asked him.  
"Much better,"  
"I'm gonna have to put more poultice on it later," He nodded. She thought of a question she'd been meaning to ask. "Ares, since you don't eat bats what do you eat?"  
"Different small animals and birds, the weak and old usually, I know what happened last time my kind were in your forest."  
"Why not eat insect like my kind?" He shuddered at her response.  
"Believe me I tried... but I find it nauseating...I'm a carnivore by nature's design."  
"I see..." She starting crumpling up more leaves. "Let me take a look at your shoulder again."  
He flew down next too her still careful then landed close to her on the branch spreading his wing , she went forward and began applying the the medicine , her nose sucked in his scent which by nature she expected to be repulsive, his scent was actually musky, and nice to her lungs. She pulled back and crawled away down the branch a little bit, apply some of the medicine to her wound. She looked at Ares and saw his lips where pressed together like he was trying too hold in laughter.  
" What's so funny ?" She asked looking around her,  
" You have some stuff on your face " Her face turned hot under her fur,  
" What do I have on my face?" Ares chuckled,  
" Everything" Amara began franticly grooming. Ares sighed. "You'll never get it off like that, here let me help." At first she was scared at the idea of him grooming her, those sharp claws and his teeth... but as she felt him combing through her fur, cleaning it, she relaxed. It reminded her of her mother and the others at tree haven. She suddenly felt very homesick and sniffled a little. Ares noticed almost immediately."Are you alright?" He wondered if it was something he did, maybe he smelt bad to her. She smelt absolutely amazing to him, like the flowers that grew at the entrance to his family's cave in the jungle. Her fur was wonderfully soft. He absolutely loved grooming her. Amara looked up at him.  
"It's nothing...this just reminds me...of home." He nodded slowly, quickly finishing the task.  
"You're clean now." He told her.  
"Thank you"  
" your welcome" Ares shuffled down the branch giving her room to sleep it wasn't long before the branch started shaking again. Ares sighed and groomed himself trying to get comfy but the consent trembling of the branch set him on edge.  
He looked over at Amara who was curled up unnaturally trying to stay warm.  
" Are you cold?" She looked at him shaking like the wind, Ares looked at her for a moment before climbing and flipping upside down beside her his back facing her, it wasn't long before both of them were warm and content under the sunrise.  
The next Twilight Ares awoke slowly, feeling a small and slightly uncomfortable weight on his chest. As his eyes opened he saw Amara latched on to his chest like a newborn. He blushed wondering how she could've moved to her position. She couldn't have crawled over his head to that would mean... his blush increased. "Amara..." he whispered in her ear. "Amara wake up..."  
Amara's eyes slowly opened and her grip tightened, then her eyes popped wide open, her scrabbling off frantically hitting and kicking Ares by accident  
" Sorry, s-s-sorry" She stuttered, ares unfurled his wings and Amara fell off the branch, instinctively Ares lunged forward grabbing the scruff of her neck in his teeth and placing her back on the branch. He looked her over carefully.  
"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded.  
"I'm sorry..I..I..."  
"It's okay...I'm just gonna go out and hunt..." He quickly left the roost. Amara sighed.  
"why on earth was I clinging to him like some helpless pup? She shivered again not realizing how cold it was without his warmth. She tried going back to sleep as she hadn't been quite ready to wake up. Ares arrived back to find her sound asleep, he put the beetles and caterpillars he'd found in a furrow in the branch, watching to make sure they didn't escape. He also watched Amara as she slept. So peaceful, he'd only wished his dreams could've been the same. Memories of his banishment and the jungle flooded him.  
"Curse you Coma Zotz" he muttered to himself.  
The next night, Amara saw Ares crawling along a branch inspecting some frost that had collected there, she was also feeling a numbness spread through the tips of her wings, they didn't have a frostbite but she knew if she didn't fly soon she would. She spread her wings , beating them and then with a little stiffness she rose twisting and and shooting thought the branches stuffing herself with insects. She could hear Ares powerful wingbeats quickening, and then with a crash there was a muffled squeak. Amara twisted and saw Ares roosted with a rat in his claws, she could see the revulsion on his face as he ate, then he tossed the carcass away and began grooming ; cleaning the flecks of blood matted to his fur. She landed beside him flapping hard so he would hear her coming. He looked up from his grooming, mildly ashamed of himself. He smiled at her.  
"Your wing's healed." She nodded.  
"Yeah, we can finally start the migration now."  
"We?" He tilted his head to the side.  
"Yeah... I'd like you to come with me."  
"I doubt that'd go over well with your colony, especially not with your father..."  
"Please Ares?" She did a puppy dog look. He folded his wings and looked away.  
"Fine, but only cuz I don't want you freezing to death out there." She smiled and hugged him. Ares was in shock at this strange new feeling. Vampyrum didn't do this... "What are you doing Amara?"  
"Hugging you silly"  
"What's a hug???" She looked up a bit shocked,  
" well, a hug is when.. uhm certain degrees of bonding causes people to express themselves physically like kissing but less, it's to show friendship and stuff. umm like that" Ares looked puzzled; a mournful hoot filled the air causing his fur to stand on end. Owl. They were friends of the little bats, not the meat eating ones. Amara must have realized that too because she lifted from the branch silently with Ares. Both weaved through the undergrowth and branches before they reached a old barn south of the tree, thousands of wingbeats away, they hunted, groomed and roosted on the old wooden pillars in the barn. Amara summoned her sound map and realized this was one of the landmarks.


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter 4 ~

"Glad we're on course that's all I can say; where to next Amara?"  
"A human city...we've gotta find this tower..."  
"Okay so we will find the tower..."  
"Then it's umm...a bent tree and...mountains... and that's all I can see right now." Ares nodded  
"It sounds like enough for now. Is your wing alright?"  
"It's fine Ares, I'm still not used to flying so long..."  
"We can take more breaks if you need them"  
"Maybe, I'm okay for now." The former prince nodded before sighing. "What's wrong?"  
"Just thinking of what will happen after you return to your colony..."  
"Maybe you could join us..."  
"No, I don't think I could...let's fly" He took to the air gracefully as Amara followed him. Flying, Amara wondered what the response of her family would be if Ares came with her... she decided to put it behind her and let what happened, happen. Pounding her wings she ended up side by side with Ares his wingbeats where powerful and yet lazy at the same time, and for the first time she realized that Ares was ..handsome. The thought entered her mind and she frowned as another replaced it.  
" Why where you banished?" He sighed, knowing that this question would come up.  
"In my father's kingdom it is treason to not eat you northern bats when given the chance. I tried hiding my true feelings on cannibalism but my brother found out and told my father, and when I wouldn't kill a bat...they banished me."  
"Then how did you get that scar?"  
"My father and brother attacked me and my father marked me, they were going to kill me...I was lucky to escape." Amara flew closer.  
"Ares...I'm happy you're not a cannibal"  
"Truth be told Amara so am I."

The city lights were a mysterious glow along the horizon, it was the sixth night she had traveled with Ares and now the city was within a hundred wingbeats, she was glad Ares was here not just because of protection and warmth but because of friendship, she battered her wings harder Ares was slightly in front, an somehow it made her uncomfortable.  
" What does the jungle look like?" she had been bombarding him with questions not because she was curious, it was because she didn't want him to get bored with her and leave suddenly which she really hoped didn't happen.  
"First the jungle is warm, plants grow everywhere, there's millions of flowers insects and my kind and our prey, My father says we are blessed by Coma Zotz to be so lucky."  
"Who is Coma Zotz??" Ares looked at her in shock.  
"Coma Zotz is the god of my kind and the ruler of the underworld, he is responsible for bringing my father back from the dead." Amara sighed and nodded. Ares looked at her carefully. "Are you tired? I'm sure we can stop in the city."  
"I'm fine, I want to catch up as quick as I can." Ares nodded.  
"You miss you family don't you?"  
"Every second I'm away...but I know I'll see them again, it must be worse for you."  
"My family and I were never...close...My parents only mated because Zotz told them to and my brother ratted me out for our father's praise."  
"That sucks...I can't imagine living like that..."  
"You'll never have to Amara...be thankful."  
" Yeah " she said, the city lights were just up ahead, she was nearly panting when they reached the outskirts of the city, which was made up of small wooden houses. She looked ahead and saw the giant buildings of stone she knew the tower must be somewhere in there. When they reached the first of the tall buildings she landed gripping the stone ledge; Ares landed beside her looking across the city of lights. She summoned her map again and got the major points out of it. A cross, seven bongs, gargoyles. Great. That should be easy enough to find. She heard a bong in the distance. She looked in the direction it came from. "That way" She turned as Ares followed her. They reached one tower but there was no cross so they moved on. The next tower was the correct one from the sound map. Ares felt uneasy for some reason. Amara waited for the 7 bongs but there was nothing. It was the right tower she was sure. She heard scuffling and an old albino bat popped up from one of the gargoyles. Amara remembered her mother talking about this bat, his name was Zephyr. This proved that it was the right tower.  
"Lost are you?" the older bat asked. Amara looked up at him while Ares tried to avoid his gaze. The vampyrum was ready to bolt but Zephyr seemed to be watching him from his blind eyes. "definitely a strange pair you are, The daughter of of a brightwing and a silverwing along with Vampyrum...very interesting"  
They both looked at the old blind bat, Amara spoke,  
" Ummm, your Zephyr right?"  
" Yes, I'm and you must be Amara" He looked over at Ares " and you must be the son of goth"  
" Yes we are and I got lost and he helped me so please don't-" The albino bat laughed, " no need to worry you two why don't you come inside and I'll explain everything" The albino bat turned and flapped into the spire,  
" strange pair you two are " Ares looked at Amara who nodded and smiled with encouragement. Ares sighed shaking his head and followed the old bat. Amara battered her wings and caught up with the two and whispered too Ares,  
" What does he mean by pair?"  
"flying partners, amigos...or even..." The vampyrum blushed and increased his pace, leaving a confused Amara in his wake.  
"Or even what?" Ares ignored her. Soon both entered the chamber inside the building where Zephyr had stored different plants including the kind Amara had used to help treat her and Ares' wounds. Ares noticed this immediately. Was this blind old bat some kind of healer like the Royal surgeons back home in the jungle. He winced thinking of home was painful. He turned to look at Amara who was still confused.  
"Mates" he whispered in answer to her previous question. What alarmed him was he didn't think it would be so bad, he'd had a dream of the small female and woken up afraid that he'd said something out loud. If he had Amara hadn't said anything about it. Now she was blushing franticly.  
"But I'm only a newborn..." She told him. Ares mumbled to himself.  
"I'm not"  
Amara didn't hear the last part, but obviously Ares was not to keen on the fact of them being mates. Amara never really lingered on the facts of having a mate all the males in her colony...lets just say were stupid but now as Zephyr slapped this question or answer in her face, her feelings and thoughts didn't reject it, but she was sure them two could never be mates, or lovers even; to the simple fact that throbbed in her bones with every heartbeat. He was Goth's son, she was shades daughter, he was a warrior she was a puny bat. Her colony would never accept him, she knew this for a fact the thought filled her bones with dread, she wanted to spend her life with her family... but the thought of Ares flying back north to die, or back south to be hunted filled her with indescribable terror. He was her friend, and no matter what; she would keep it that way, tooth,claw and blood. They both roosted and Zephyr peered at them, then his eyes settled on Ares.  
" interesting scar you have, it's the mark of banishment if I'm correct" Ares looked at the old bat in surprise,  
" yes" he spoke, Zephyr nodded and then his brow wrinkled with concentration, Ares was slightly embarrassed by the bats intense stare.  
" Strange, you know you have the strangest echo vibe I've every seen" He noticed they're confused faces and continued." it's the life force of a thing, mostly they are like a single note song or echo, sometimes they're are two different echoes, BUT his are truly strange it's almost like a symphony rather than a melody, and its very strong ,too" Ares was suddenly nervous,  
"What do you mean? Is something wrong with me? I know I'm supposed to eat bats and be living down south and not have furred wings but if you're saying I'm a freak or something you are highly incorrect." Ares responded defensively. He didn't like being looked at by those blind eyes, it made him feel...small, weak the complete opposite of what he was. Only once had someone else given him that look, his father. Zephyr simply smiled, then the smile turned to intense unbelief , the old bat flew at him Ares was ready to defend by flaring his wings and hissing, but instead the old bat landed beside him and with his claws parted his fur to his skin and gasped.  
" What are you doing?" Amara gasped, the old bat just placed his claw on Ares star shaped birthmark. Ares jumped with his cold touch but for some reason he was frozen unable to throw the old bat off.  
" The mark of the Aurora Shade" the old bat mumbled, Ares was too frustrated to really understand anything ; he was an animal trapped , and angry that this bat was treating him like a lab rat, he would ever be treated like a little pup being slapped around by his father. NEVER. Ares hissed showing his teeth but the old bat didn't move it just kept starting at his birth mark. Ares used his wings to nudge Zephyr off of him, folding his wings tightly around himself as soon as the old bat was off. He stopped hissing but glared. Before either Zephyr or Amara could move Ares had begun flying out of the chamber and out into the city sky. Amara started to follow him but Zephyr briefly touched her shoulder, pulling her back inside. "He'll be back, he has a few things he needs to think over, he'll be back before the snowstorm hits"  
Ares flew until he reached the forest and roosted on a branch over a half frozen pond and he glared down upon himself. WHY? did everything remind him of his father of his family, Ares looked at his reflection and suddenly it changed into a sneering Goth. He quickly looked away, he couldn't do this. He couldn't live with himself any longer he couldn't go to the silverwing colony he couldn't go south, he wouldn't go back north. He would stay right here, and die. Amara, a sudden pang of guilt hit him how would she get home without him, she had befriended him and now he was betraying her. He sighed her company was toxic to him and him to her, it wasn't healthy for the both of them too be with each other even as friends, ares shivered it was the first night he ever felt cold, but not as cold as he felt inside himself right now. He felt hollow, cold, and worn. He closed his eyes feeling the wind around him, the pulsing of his heart slowed ;his breath was warm little puffs. The Wind stabbed his side with coldness, snowflakes falling; getting quicker and quicker. It was up too him now. Whether he wanted too live or not. He opened his eyes a spread his wings.  
"Mldiga el corazón para está abierto a Amara"(Curse my heart for being open to Amara)He then headed back towards the cathedral, entering Zephyr's chamber and roosting beside Amara who appeared to be asleep. "Usted será la muerte de mí estimada hija de mi enemigo" (You will be the death of me dear daughter of my enemy), Zephyr still stared at him looking like he wanted too say something or was waiting too, Ares ignored him, instead he let his wings thaw out, relaxing and pondering. Amara stirred, her eyes opening a little, staring at him then her sleepiness diapered and she glomped ares.  
" Oh, Ares i was So worried, PROMISE me you never do that again" Ares was looking at Amara with shock that she just attacked him. Zeypher smiled and flew off down the spire, hopefully never coming back. Ares looked at her slowly.  
"lejos de mí hembra loca, get off of me crazy female" Amara still clung tight. "I mean it get off" Amara frowned up at him.  
"Make me" Ares sighed and used his claws to gently brush against her sides Amara fell back, giggling as she was very ticklish. Ares made sure she didn't hurt herself as she landed he then flew down to be beside her as he continued tickling her using his muzzle now instead of his claws.  
"la parada que me cosquillea!" (stop tickling me) she squeaked between giggles. Ares looked at her, surprised. "Zephyr taught me some Spanish while you were having your little hissy fit." Ares looked away , flying back up to roost.  
"I'm a Vampyrum warrior, we have no emotions and thus can not throw hissy fits"  
"You're a prince too last I heard they have emotions." Ares smirked at her.  
"Very well little bat"  
" Hey, I'm not that little!" Ares chuckled,  
" If you can get me on my back, i won't call you a little bat anymore" Amara smirked, lowering her head, eyes gleaming with mischief. Ares suddenly felt nervous. Was she go to knock down one of the pillars onto him?. Nah, she couldn't possible hurt . He was cut off as Amara lunged at him, nipping the tip of his nose, then she flew back laughing. Ares was too, and shaking his head twitching his nose trying to shake off the pain.  
" I'm still not on my back,little bat" Ares smirked, Amara grinned and this time lunged for his face, Ares flared his wings and swallowed her up with his wings, Amara began pushing trying to lift his furred sails, but instead she gave up laughing evilly and began tickling his sides. Ares didn't budge,  
" In not that easy Amara" Amara began crawling , nipping his chest. Still he didn't budge,  
" Man! don't you have a weakness or something" She grumbled frustrated, Ares lifted his wings off sensing her distress.  
" GOTCHA" She squeaked in triumph, as she lunged blowing into one of his ears. Ares grabbed her and placed her down, him chuckling and her laughing body jerking in around his claw, as soon as she was down on the pillar, ares enfolded himself in his wings protecting his face and ears. Ha. Ha she would never catch him never-, a small little face stared up at him from his chest,  
" Hello, Senor " Amara sprang, jumping on his face. Clinging to him blocking his sight both ways, he fell over on his back laughing unfurling his wings as Amara blocked his sight.  
" Haha, sweet Victory"  
" Congrats" He chuckled, still blind. "Can you get off of my face now?" Amara moved so that she was now on his chest, he smiled at her, having enjoyed this little game. He suddenly felt a blush come to his cheeks. Was he getting too close to her? He was going to leave when they reached her colony so why be her friend why care so much about her? He couldn't exactly trace what he felt but he knew it was wrong. Then it popped into his head as insane disgusting and against nature as it was he was falling in love with Amara. Oh. shit. Amara jumped off, circling above him as he got up onto all fours


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapter 5 ~

" Come on Ares lets watch the snowstorm" Ares flew ashamed of his feelings, but as Amara streaked by blowing her scent into his face. He sighed, Amara looked around and smiled,  
" Don't' worry the snow isn't that bad, you big old bat" Ares twitched his ear in annoyance he was only two years old, he wasn't any larger than his father, and Amara if they both stood on they're hind legs; Amara would reach his chest in height, it was true he was slightly bigger in mass with muscles and fur, but Amara was actually a big bat.  
" I'm only two " Ares spoke firmly, Amara chuckled.  
" Okay, take two. You are a big stubborn bat" Ares pondered it for a moment and grinned,  
" I can agree to that statement" The entrance was whistling as the wind shrieked outside, snow and hail falling down at blistering speeds. Ares watched in amazement and fear, keeping Amara close beside him which he knew he shouldn't be doing. He shivered as the wind started to come in, he checked to make sure Amara wasn't cold. He pulled her closer,wrapping his wings around the both of them so she could watch and stay warm. Ares wasn't that interested in the snow, it was cold and he couldn't see through it, he wasn't liking the idea of possibly having to fly through it for food and he wondered what Amara would eat now. He thought of introducing her to meat if they couldn't find anything else. He wondered if Amara would start gaining more weight if she ate like he did he then imagined her gaining weight for something very different, his children. Ever since Zephyr had mentioned them being mates he couldn't help himself from imagining it. He shook his head. 'Never, she would never mate with you, you're a freak that even your own family doesn't want' he thought to himself.  
Amara shivered then yawned,  
" wow, big day tomorrow if the snow clears up were going to have to cross the spire forest. two day journey. We better catch up with sleep" Ares nodded and unwrapped his wings from her, and they both flew down to a warmer roost side by side, Amara fell asleep quickly. Ares yawned his vision blocked out for a moment, when his vision came back to focus Zephyr was staring right at him not and inch away from his face. Ares jumped and choked back a hiss. Zephyr held his wing up to his mouth , telling him to be quiet and follow. Ares did, much too his surprise. They both twisted past pillars until they were in a large square chamber.  
Zephyr turned to face him,  
" I have too show you something" at the same instant , the old bat gave him a piece of parchment, it smelt ancient thousands of years old. It was something about the Aurora shade.  
" read it , it will explain a lot" Ares nodded and began to read.

Thousands of years ago. Nocturna had a lover in the spirit world, named Geisha lord of the wolves, they both loved each other giving each other gifts that shaped the world today. But one day Geisha gave Nocturna the moon ; a portal that would allow him to speak and see her even if she left to the underworld. Nocturna loved this gift and would wear it around her neck every time she would travel across the night sky. She went to the underworld to consult with her twin brother Zotz, he killed her out of anger and jealousy Geisha seeing the murder, was filled with rage that he howled to the sky and tears of sadness fell down his cheeks to the world of the living, every drop contained trillion of lives. The tears sank into the ground and rained upon Nocturna who rose back from the dead and liberated herself into the tree, however the last tear the fell from Geisha face was frozen by the winter sky, and it fell to the living world a solid crystal. Geisha knew in the wrong hands the Aurora shade would created great sin. So he left the spirit world unable to come back. Knowing this at the last moment he howled to the moon and begged Nocturna to help. Nocturna did ;creating the crystal into a bat, but since the crystal was part of Geisha the bat became half wolf half bat, one that did not prey on insect nor bat but only meat. This bat mistaken itself as a vampruym and lived with there colony, the silver birthmark that laid upon his neck , turned into nothing more but into a red blemish from the taint of cannibalism. Over the generations it is said that the wolves would howl too the moon telling Nocturna of the aurora shade, and one day the reincarnation of the green eyed would come back pure with the silver mark.  
Ares looked up at Zephyr who nodded, concealing his future. The young Vampyrum touched a claw to his birth mark.  
"So I'm this Aurora Shade? What does that mean? What am I supposed to do? apparently my lover is your small bat's god? but She's dead....this sounds like an old legend to me..." Zephyr looked at him.  
"It is an old legend but you prove it's true, much like your ancient stone predicted the Eclipse."  
"That could've been luck and this is insanity..."  
"You are in denial..."  
" really" Ares thought about it, but still it sounding ridiculous to him having a god as a lover.  
" Oh, and Ares, the aurora shade was only part of Geisha each tear was a part of him, you are not the whole him just part of him and you are ...attracted to things that link too the gods, aren't you?" Ares felt frozen every day he would just stare at the symbols of the gods imprinted into the cave walls. Ares look away,  
" you have your own life , you just carry the burden of trillions more inside your soul."  
The old bat stared off into space,  
" What I'm supposed too do?" Ares sighed, giving up.  
" Some will want to use you for evil some for good, it's up to you too choose" with that Zephyr left with a convinced, confused, warrior in his wake. Ares flew up again and roosted next to Amara, feeling light-headed and..weird. He feel asleep fast and dreamed of a moon and Amara wearing it.  
When he awoke at Twilight he felt more tired and confused than when he went to sleep. He looked at Amara and slowly wrapped his wings around her, careful not to wake her up. He breathed in her scent slowly, then nuzzled her again careful not to wake her up. The Northern world was insane and cold. He was not looking forward to two nights of flying but he would do it. "Heh, I've got a million lives anyway, might as well us them" Later that evening Ares was flying side by side next to Amara who was humming a lullaby, that was causing him to get more and more sleepy, he was shivering, so was Amara. He was hungry,and he felt kinda sick. They were almost halfway through the forest according to Amara; when she called a break her muscles shaking from exhaustion. Ares and her hunting, she was able to get a full stomach, all Ares found was a mangy mouse. His stomach was gnawing with pain, but all he craved right now was warmth and sleep. Amara flew through the trees looking for a roost, she was worried about ares he had barley anything to eat and he looked really tired. She shivered the icy wind cutting through her. It was extremely cold today. She felt a gust of warm wind and saw Ares above her, grinning. It was nice to see that he was somewhat better.  
" I've found a roost" When Amara arrived at the roost she cold see why he was grinning. The tree was half toppled over onto another tree and it had a small entrance at the highest point in the trunk making it impossible for rodents to get in.


	6. Chapter 6

~ chapter 6~

However it wasn't just that. Inside at the base of the tree was a shaft that hot air breathed out, warming the entire tree. Ares roosted next to her inside the tree and wrapped himself up in his wings his eyelids felt extremely heavy. Amara looked at him,  
" Ares what are you going to do if my colony doesn't accept you?" Ares didn't want to answer, he was exhausted both mentally and physically. He ignored her question and tried to fall asleep. "Ares are you listening" unfortunately that wasn't an option.  
"I'm not sure Amara...I might just go as close to home as I can and try to live out life the best I can. Or I'll fly back here and... well you know. Neither one is really an attractive option." Oh how he wanted to sleep now. Amara moved closer, slipping through the gap at his feet to cling to his chest. Ares sighed but he liked having her close. Amara, nuzzled into his fur, it was strangely relaxing and her added warmth made it easier to fall asleep.  
The next Twilight was easier to wake too. He'd rested long enough that exhaustion wouldn't be effecting him as bad. Amara was also well rested and her happy little self as they flew, taking more time out for hunting now. Ares managed to find a rat's nest and thus was happily full, Amara had a successful hunt as well. Amara looked over at ares, he was grooming himself. She was glad he was better, she looked back up into the sky it wouldn't be long until they reached the bent tree; she wondered if they should keep going or find a roost instead. Amara sighed her muscles were quiet sore from flying another thousand wingbeats, and ares should get some more rest, she flew in front of him.  
" I'm going to look for a roost" Before ares could answer she was beating her wings her sonic eye pulsing as she searched for a shelter. Ares slowly followed her. For some reason he didn't want her out of his sight. He knew it was stupid, he shouldn't be getting attached to her. He quickly caught up to her, remaining almost silent.  
"hola señorita Amara" he whispered coming up behind her. She smiled.  
"hola"  
Ares grinned and sniffed the clean air,cold, sharp- pungent blood stained air. Whoa, what?. Ares sniffed again and stiffened. Amara caught the scent and was already wheeling to try and find the source, her eyes sharp; unfocused. Crap, ares followed after her but she kept dodging through thick undergrowth he could not fit through. Finally he reached her and saw her staring at the horror of murder. Ares flew, hard and captured in his wings, roosting quickly. Amara kicked, shoved, bit, clawed, and then gave up whimpering from the memory. Ares looked across the scene of blood. From the trees hanging from there feet, where Brightwings, and owl chicks. There wings pulled from they're sockets and splayed across the ground like blood splattered, dead leaves. The bodies weren't eaten . No this slaying was only for sport. The bodies, instead where pecked, and slashed until they became nothing more but bloody stumps with patches of fur, and feathers remaining. They're legs impaled by twigs too keep the attached to the trees. The torsos of the bats were cut open, internals steaming lumps in the snow, the birds beaks and eyes where pulled out, some hooked on branches, but the one thing that caught his attention was the carving in the wood of the tree. "Hide and seek brother".  
"el infierno me ha seguido" (hell has followed me) he whispered quietly, clutching Amara closer. His heart was beating rapidly. Troy. Ares couldn't breathe for a few seconds due to shock. He was numb, completely numb. "We have to get out of here" He told Amara. She whimpered unintelligibly. "Hold on," As he felt her cling to his chest he flew for the both of them, heading to a roost far from the bloody scene. He checked it carefully before entering a cave in the hillside of the forest. "Are you okay?" he asked slowly. She nodded.  
"All of them...butchered...who could've done this?"  
"My brother and his comrades...they are up here or were but hopefully they've moved on, They've come up to find me and kill everything in their path it seems."  
"What are we going to do?"  
"I will stay with you till we meet with your colony, then I have family issues to deal with." Amara clutched his fur,  
" You won't do such a thing! give your life to them!" Ares winced, and looked down at Amara,  
" They are killing innocent, all because of me, don't doubt that they won't go after your colony, my father will want them targeted next, you wouldn't give up your family for me" The words hurt him because he already knew the answer, Amara was silent. He sighed, chest tearing with pain, his future was no future he would have too go back down there and get his heart ripped out, but it already seemed as if his heart was torn apart, bleeding slowly.  
" I don't know the future but I know the present , i won't have you be killed for something that may or may not happen I won't LET YOU DIE IN VAIN!" Amara's breath hitched her eyes glistening, ares nuzzled her cheek, comforting her. She looked up at him nuzzling his cheek back,  
" Promise me Ares, don't give yourself to them" She sniffled, like she was loosing her best friend or family member to the hounds. Ares sighed,  
" I promise " I'm sorry Amara some promises must be broken. The small female nuzzled him again, comforting.  
"You're my friend Ares, we'll stop this together." Ares sighed.  
"Sleep Amara, we'll talk after." She started to let go of his chest fur he pressed his wings tighter around her. "You can sleep on me, after what we saw it's probably for the best." Amara nodded, falling asleep. As she rested Ares nuzzled her gently. Afraid that he may lose her. He hardened his eyes "Maldígale Padre, rociando la sangre del inocente, juro que yo le haré paga por esto." (Damn you Father, spilling the blood of the innocent, I swear I will make you pay for this.) He then fell asleep, forming what little extra protection he could to Amara. "Te quiero a señorita Amara " (I love you Amara) He muttered in his sleep. Amara was too far in sleep to hear his confession.


	7. Chapter 7

Amara woke to the sound of Ares heart, she was warm and protected and she just wanted too curl up and fall asleep. But the task of finding her colony was more important than sleep, she was more than a week behind them it was time too hustle. She nudge ares with her muzzle he woke instantly his eyes flat black, and for that split moment he looked like a Vampyurm, his pupils retracted and his eyes glowed green.  
" Amara " he slurred; sleepy.  
" We have to go sleepy head"  
They flew hard pounding there wings, edging them to there full limits. A couple of moments ago, they had found the bent tree that pointed across a never ending field of snow, not a single tree in sight nowhere to roost. Now, they flew over the wasteland; high above it, trying to get across without having to land. The sky was a whitish gray, it wasn't night it was the afternoon. Ares figured if his brother was around he would be more active during the night. Now , under the clouds the suns heat was still radiating. The snow was falling peacefully and in large fluffs. Amara wheeled around them as Ares dove threw them, shaking his fur constantly. Amara was steering by echo vibes left behind by her colony showing her the way. Her mother had taught her how too follow echo left behind long ago. The clouds parted and the sun warmed her back and face, shining her fur, Amara looked beside her to tell ares they were on track. Thats when she saw the most beautiful thing in the world. She always thought that ares fur was a sleek black but now under the luminosity of the sun, waves of red licked off his black fur and wings, the sun caused the tips of his fur to glow red, his fur was still black, but waving , and glowing with crimson. Ares eyes were a sharp green that was deadly beautiful with his fur and face, the crest of fur between his ears went down his back in between his shoulders, and she just noticed hung in his face too, but not his eyes. His fur was moving like blades of grass, defining his broad muscular chest. Ares turned his head and flicked one of his ears,  
" Whathca looking at Amara?" He asked confused looking over his shoulder,  
" Geez! you have such beautiful FUR" Amara spoke. He chuckled looking at her.  
"Maybe, but yours is far more beautiful." Amara blushed and Ares noticed. The Vampyrum prince felt a strain on his heart every time she laughed, smiled or blushed. It hurt, this feeling of watching from afar. He shook his head trying to clear it. Amara was his friend, his only friend. It began to get a little darker and Ares sped up, keeping Amara in front of him. She suddenly pulled back,deciding to have some fun with him. She brushed a wing tip against his nose.  
"Tag you're it!" She then started swerving and rolling away from him. He swooped underneath her, ready to catch her unaware, they collided and their lips met as they landed in the soft snow.


	8. Chapter 8

~ chapter 8~

Both Amara and Ares were dazed, unaware of they're lips colliding against each other. Ares opened his stunned eyes and realized not only were they're lips rammed together she WAS on top off him pinning him to the ground, Ares pulled back and Amara flew back, flaying her soddened wings,  
" Oh my GOD, I'm SORRY " Amara nearly shouted, Ares was blushing madly, and Amara began kicking trying to get out of the carter they created with they're bodies. Amara's feet made contact with Ares face; unaware,  
" OW!, okay clam down, I don't want to end up like Zephyr" Amara looked over her shoulder and began laughing her whole body shaking with it as she landed back first onto his chest,  
" How, bout I try getting us out of here" Ares grinned; pleased she hadn't brought up the kissing thing. Getting them out wasn't difficult, he threw himself down in a circle around them, giving him room to spread his wings, he began flapping lifting himself and then her up , out of the creator. The then continued flying towards the other edge of the clearing. They roosted upon reaching a sheltered hallow in one of the first trees to appear. Amara looked at Ares carefully.  
"I didn't expect you to be right under me...if I'd noticed I would've...I didn't hurt you when we fell did I?"  
"No, I'm fine...are you okay?"  
"Yeah, tired though, that was a lot of flying."  
"Yeah... we should rest...We can go hunt when night falls" Amara nodded and quickly fell asleep. Ares thought over their kiss. His cheeks burned and his heart thundered. He knew right there that he would never mate, Amara would never want him and he couldn't bare to be with anyone else. He smiled at his companion before falling asleep, his dreams flooded with the fantasies that seem to appear when a soul-mate is met. Ares woke when twilight came upon them and hunted quickly eating a few mice, snapping their necks eating them whole. When he got back Amara was grooming herself, as soon as she heard him she spun facing him and smiling brightly at him. Ares felt his heart pick up speed, he quickly shook it off, roosting next to her.  
" I've figured out the next landmark' she said proudly, Ares grinned,  
" How long is it from here ?"  
" not far" she paused for a moment looking around to make sure no one else was listening," Were going to Stone Hold" Ares felt somewhat amazed that Amara was going to show him they're colony's roosting site. They were flying through a forest of tall spruce the smell of pine was intoxicating, the forest floor was covered in pines needles and pine cones. The bark on the trunks of the trees; were brown and flaky. A canopy of needles hung high above they're heads. This forest must be ancient he thought. One thing about the Silverwing's they had great migration plans, he then looked up at Amara. Beautiful females as well. Now that they'd kissed Ares found it even more painful to keep it as "Just friends". Did Amara care about him the same way? He remembered back to what she'd said. 'I will not let you die in vain' was it too much to imagine hidden feelings behind that? He pushed the idea around his mind, blaming wishful thinking.  
" it's just up ahead " Amara turned around smiling, ares forced a smile, still in pain from her beauty. He looked ahead and saw a huge stack of boulders; like a rocky hill, beyond that he could hear the sound of waves crashing; the smell of ocean spray wafted at him in a heavy dose, he sneezed shaking his head. Amara giggled,  
" Not use to fresh air i see" Ares scowled,  
" the jungle has tons of fresh air that doesn't smell like pungent, strong bleach" Amara laughed,  
" what's so better about the jungle than here... other than the bleach smell" Ares grinned,  
" hmmm, where to begin, oh yes well it's always warm there, the fragrance of life hangs in forest air, the rain falls down constantly like warm mist giving the jungle a beautiful, dangerous, aura." Amara smiled closing her eyes, imaging this, " the forest is always green and wet with moisture, a canopy of leaves hangs over you, sheltering you into a shadow, everything there is equal and treated with life and death" Amara sighed,  
" what type of green is the jungle?" Ares looked ahead, "it's like a beautiful, dangerous, green that engulfs you into an embrace" Amara got wrapped in the beauty of imagination; that thoughts slipped out of her mouth,  
" Just like your eyes" Ares blushed.  
"I assure the jungle has a much shallower personality" And isn't as confused as I am. he added mentally. Amara smirked at him.  
"I dunno you can be selfish too." Ares opened his mouth to object, he then realized she was joking.  
"Whatever" he muttered, flying toward the two cliffs  
Amara burst above the sea the smell of salt and water was calming, she looked over shoulder and nearly peed herself laughing, Ares was flying behind her over the ocean; his nose scrunched up, looking like he was going to puke.  
" Quiet, Nina " Ares gasped, trying to conserve his oxygen. Amara chuckled and probed the cliff side looking for an entrance. There! a tiny knot hole just big enough for ares to fit threw. they dove for it, Amara trimmed her wings and flew straight through too the empty cave, Ares folded his wings tight against his body and just got through, the smell of Amara's colony was faint but still lingered on the moist rock ledges. Now that the vampyrum could start to breathe again he looked around nervously. "What is this place?" He asked her.  
"The male's roost, Stonehold." Ares smirked. It was warm and sheltered, that was good enough for him right now. He noticed Amara looking at him. He shifted uncomfortably. "You look good here, the angle your roosted at...you're rather dashing"  
"Am I not always senorita?" She chuckled lightly.  
"Yeah, you are...I could just imagine you staying here with the other males after you're accepted into the colony."  
"A vampyrum among a silverwing colony especially one with my heritage....yeah that works as well as my father eating a leaf."  
"Think positive Ares, You don't smile enough."  
"I'm vampyrum Amara, happiness isn't a common emotion."  
"You've been around me long enough."  
"Oh yes it's a wonder I don't eat moths" he muttered with blunt sarcasm.  
"Must you act so depressed?"  
"My middle name is Goth not Mr. smilyrainbowsfullofhappiness...sorry to disappoint you." Amara frowned and roosted next too him,  
" Ares whats it like being a prince?" Ares sighed,  
" Well, it takes a lot of responsibility, and trust in what the kingdom believes in... which I don't.. sooooo i would never had made a good king" Amara pondered for a moment,  
" You wouldn't make a good king, you would be a great king, imagine it a kingdom of non-cannibal bats under your rule, ready to lay they're lives on the line for you" Ares chuckled, how many times had he thought about ruling the kingdom like that, only too see the major flaws, and always a couple moments late.  
" They're would be an uprising and i would most likely be assassinated, pleasant thought ,huh- anyways I wasn't fit to rule that kingdom ever. And i don't really feel bad about it, I'm a banished prince, and i still love being an exile more then being a prince under my fathers duty," Amara nodded understanding his point, she pouted " There had to be something you loved in the south, right" Ares starred forward looking at the rocks before answering.  
" other than the fact that the jungle is my homeland. No, theres not a thing I miss, I never liked my family, I didn't like smell of rotting corpses every day, I hated the fact that my parents engaged me with..Ofelia" He said the name with such disgust, that Amara felt her skin crawl; Whoa, wait a minute. He. Is. Engaged.


	9. Chapter 9

~ chapter 9~

" You are engaged " she didn't question it; she stated it, clam and reasonable,Ares scowled with disgust,  
" Not by my will, and it doesn't matter anyway I ran away from her any chance I got, and thank god I don't have too deal with ..her anymore "  
"Wait does that mean...you mated with her?" Ares looked at Amara.  
"No, She was very....persistent on carrying my heirs though...I hope she got eaten." Amara slapped him, he growled quietly in warning.  
"I'm not gonna say I'm sorry, that's a horrible thing to hope for!"  
"She probably thinks the same thing about me..."  
"Is love a foreign concept to the Vampyrum?"She asked. Ares bit his tongue to keep from saying 'obviously no, otherwise I wouldn't be in love with you.' Then it occurred to him he was in a foreign area with a foreign bat so it must be a foreign concept.  
"If I said yes...would you get mad?"  
"No, I can just understand why you're so depressed that's all."  
"I see, well I don't think it is completely...affection certainly isn't as well as romance towards each other; but desire, lust and possessiveness yes."  
"So the dark parts of love."  
"Is there anything about my kind that isn't dark?" Amara smiled up at him, nuzzling him gently.  
"Your eyes and smile aren't dark." She whispered. Ares blushed.  
"Thank you Amara" he whispered back. Amara smiled and nodded back,  
" What does your brother look like?" Ares smirked,  
" Thinking bout a blind date I see" Amara gaped at him, and ares chuckled. Amara grinned evilly,  
" That depends on what he looks like" Ares grinned back,  
" Well, he has pale brown fur, blazing black eyes, muscular body, leathery black wings, and weaker arms and legs; he has a disease there" Amara frowned,  
" I would feel sorry for him if he didn't eat bats"  
Ares nodded,  
" Even then i don't think you would feel sorry for him , because he is a big bat" Amara smiled,  
" Not as large as you and not as great of a warrior as you are , i bet" Ares shrugged,  
" The warrior part yes I'm certainly better, but with the size thing hardly; I'm a runt"  
"What? You can't be...you're at least twice my size...how big do your kind get?"  
"My father is only about 3 times your size, Troy is about 4 times...we all have the same wingspan... I think the largest is 5 times your size."  
"Wow... and my father stopped you all?"  
"From that generation yes, Even if I was taught to hate him, your father has done some amazing things." He pulled Amara closer as a cold wind passed through the cave. "You will do amazing things as well Amara, I'm sure of it." The younger female smiled at him.  
"You will do amazing things as well" Ares smirked, remembering what Zephyr had said.  
"Maybe, we should get some sleep before we move on again."  
"Yeah," She agreed and closed her eyes. Ares waited till She was asleep before going out to stretch his wings, it was day so he was a lot more cautious. He needed this flight alone though. He needed to Organize his thoughts and try to figure out where Troy was now. He heard wingbeats behind him and turned. Ready to fight, luckily it was only Amara. "I thought you said we should sleep?"  
"Yes, we should, I wasn't that tired...and I needed the exercise, I might as well scout out the area if your colony accepts me I'll be here most of the time won't I?"Amara nodded,and flew back to the roost, going back to bed. Ares flew around sniffing the air, diving low against the ground, looking at the colors of the needles, he flew around the trees the warm , sweet fragrance, soothing off of them. The sounds of the wind whistling threw the tress, which creaked in response, ares felt his fur lift against the wind, the smell of life and a harsh coldness wrapped around him lifting his chest, ares flew above the canopy and looked across the endless scene of dark, light, beautiful green trees, the winds moved them all in turn, equal. Ares felt the sun warm his fur, the sunshine bringing memories back, the sound of animals scurrying thrilled him of the hunts, the clouds hung high above stretching his dreams. The sun held high and looked down upon them all giving life, and supporting death. Ares smiled, and flew back to Stone Hold. He had found his new homeland. As he reached Stone hold another shocking revelation came to him. Perhaps he had found a mate in the homeland as well, if she accepted him. Then there was the colony and Shade... he didn't want Amara to leave her family but he wanted her to be with him. It was selfish and he knew it. He quickly roosted beside her, looking over her body. It was filling out very nicely. She was maturing; no longer a child, She was beautiful. He nuzzled her gently, hearing her purr in her sleep.  
"kiss me Ares....flying taco rabbits..." He blinked.  
"What?!" Amara jumped, and turned looking at him still sleepy and confused, Ares dammed his outburst.  
" Uh, go back to sleep, i just uh clipped my wing" Amara nodded eyes already closed, and pretty soon she began mumbling again in her sleep. Ares was hyperventilating. What? what? what! thats all he could think of. Ares kiss me. It spun around his mind; fueling his whats. Amara, doesn't like you, it just was a dream, another part of his mind was screaming YES!, and another was hissing about how wrong this was. Ares let himself go numb and fall asleep, smiling inwards. They continued on the next night.


	10. Chapter 10

~ chapter 10~

Ares was still sorting out his reaction to the night before. He could imagine Amara asking him to kiss her again, but she was awake this time and he had to become her mate. "So you've asked endless questions about my colony, what about yours?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What's your family like? What are your friends like are their any males that have grabbed your attention?" and if there is they had better be more than half decent for you.  
"Well my mom and Grandmother are really nice and supportive. I don't have a lot of friends...I like being alone usually and as for males...there's Stafall..."  
"Hmm...? what's he like?"  
"Annoying usually but he cares a lot about me too..."  
"I see..."  
Ares picked up pace so he was side by side next to her,  
" So, do you like him?" Ares asked curiously, he really actually did'nt want to here the answer, he did'nt want to be hurt. Amara shrugged ,  
" I've known him for all my life, and he has made his point clear that he likes me, his arrogant, annoying, and caring. He is not like all the other males in my colony. He actually cares about me, my mother even thinks he is a good choice." Ares felt like he got punched in the gut, but he did'nt let it show. Staffall. What type of name is that, least his name was after the greek god of war, Staffall was named after a falling stick.  
" Hmmm, what does he look like?" Amara cocked her ear at him, grinning for a second.  
" Well.. he has sleek blueish black fur, with silver streaks... and I don't know he looks like a big silverwing male" Ares nodded least he had an advantage on the apperance side. OH, yeah a cannabial versus a sweet little bat with big black eyes, which one is cutier. Great, he lost in that competeion too. At least he was a better fighter. Ares flew ahead, pretented like he had saw some food, or something. Thats when a large force hit him to the side, Ares rocked back and forth, before stabeling, he looked at Amara, who was giggling. He was'nt really in the mood for one of her games. He flew back to meet her when it hit him agian flipping him onto his back and then back onto his tummy. Okay... clam down, amara could'nt have done that.  
" Amara, are you doing that?" Amara scrunched up her noise, and answered no. The force hit him again, hard, and he caught a flash of beige fur. Before stabling himself and pulling ahead of amara. He heard amara cry out, and he looked beside him and saw Troy. Amara looked at the Vampyrum; claws hooked diving down onto Ares. His fur was a pale brown, his muscles were taunt and large, his eyes where balzing in their sockets with insanity, jaws open slaivia dripping, shoulders hunched with deadly intent, but most of all it was his size he was a least three times larger than ares and wieghed a lot more. Ares rolled avoided the teeth and claws by an inch of luck, but instead the bat hit him with enough force that would cause amara to fly through a tree, Ares fell down through the air before leveling off and flying back up desperate, but before he could make it back up, four more vampyrum swarmed him and the fighting began down there. Amara was hovering frozen, thats when the buring eyes of troy fell onto her, smiling showing his teeth. He dove ready to crush her between his jaws, amara twisted out of the way but was smacked by one of his wings and flew into a branch. Amara looked up and saw his snout barrling down onto her, she crawled backwards desperate; his jaws clamping inches away from her, as she kept moving back nothing else ecouring to her just survival one false move of her claws she would be dead but she did'nt take the time to be careful she rushed it praying to her faith and hope as her heart pounded against her chest. She rolled off beating her wings, with terror his hot rank breath steamed onto her fur, HE's going to get me any second now. Amara wanted to curl up and hide forever, she wanted a spilt second to accept her fate but all she could do was fly beating her wings until they were screaming with the will to survive, the crashing of his wings was behind her and gaining. Her heart was racing, crashing against her chest pulling her forward. She was living the moment of life and death; she could taste blood in her mouth. Thats when she felt it; a horrible pain in her wings and lower back she could feel his teeth sink into her; She screamed out in agony, and then nothing, she blanked in and out, blood tripping down her fur like thick syrup, she was lifless unable too move a finger she was dangling from troys jaws. She could feel him tasting her blood, any second and she would be torn apart, she wanted to scream to the world, HELP ME!. Thats when it became all clear, Troy was laughing, amara looked with her eyes the only thing she could move, and saw Ares flying, with a blank, confused look on his face like he did'nt want to belive what was happening, Then his chest moved faster and faster like he was hypervantaling, Amara watched as ares eyes went flat black with pure...rage. Ares snarled, fur bristilng, he never looked more terrifying and beautiful in all the time she knew him. Troy tossed her aside like a peice of trash. Amara hit the branches unable to move, then like a miracle she sprun to life gripping a branch with her claws. Amara looked around all she could hear was the sounds of snarls and unatural screams of fury. Then a bundle of blood, fur, and fury crashed through the trees and landed benneth her on the lower branch, amara watched with amazment as Ares took on the savage bat they're teeth making horrible empty clanks as they tried to rip out eachothers throats, Ares looked like he somwhat had the upper hand, as the both of them sunk there teeth into eachother, ripping fur, spraying blood, angry snarls of pure bloodthirsty rage. Then they're was a horribe, wet, ripping noise. Amara whimpered as she saw Troys teeth had sunk into Ares shoulder, Ares yowled in pain and struck opening his mouth wide sinking his teeth into Troys neck and shouler. The oppenet bat howled in agony as the both fell off the branch, still attached to eachother, growling like hell hounds, the larger bat folded his wings against his chest and flayed them forward, causing Ares to sail back hitting his shoulders and wings, hard on a branch, Troy landed on his wings with his rear claws, but ares pulled away with a sicking , ripping noise, Ares snouted Troy in the throat, and tried to dive out of the way, but the enemy was smarter than that and he sunk his teeth deep into the tip of ares wing and threw him against the trunk. Ares landed on all fours, hissing and crawling out of the way of Troys, snapping jaws. Troy took flight as Ares hid, the pale bat dove and both of them flew out of the trees, Troy sunk his teeth into Ares wing, causing him to flip over and land on a branch, Troy pinned him, looking for an opening as Ares snapped his jaws inches from his throat. Amara flew, fast, and landed on Troys face sinking her teeth into the corner of his eye. He cried out and ares slipped out of his hold, Amara jumped off but a wing made conact with her and slammed her down on the branch in between Ares and Troy. The gaint bat reared; his claw hooked ready to slash out her throat, she watched as Ares landed above her. Troys claw swiping him across the face, blood dripping onto the branch. Before Troy could strike again, Ares batted Amara off the branch; out of harms way. Troys teeth sunk into ares ear, blood pouring down ares neck and chest. Ares jaws snapped but could'nt make conact with his oppenets skin, instead he batted him with his wings, but the blows where weak and sluggish, he was'nt in the right poistion to get the right strikes. Amara watched flying around them waiting for an opeing but ares flaying wings would'nt allow her. His eyes where full of pain, Troys eyes gleamed in a sick way and he gave his head a voilent shake, Ares eyes went out of focus blacking in and out from the pain. Amara knew insantly what Troy was trying to do, he was trying to stun ares enough that he could get a cheating chance and kill him, already her friends limbs where striking slow, and hoplessly, like his life was slowly fading. Amara flew in front of Troy, barly avoiding Ares wings, she flared her wings, flattened her ears, bared her teeth, and let out a bloodthirsty shriek of fury, at the same second she spun out an echo illision, a large eagle with thick muscles and a large beak; with blazing eyes. Troy let go of Ares ear, and fell back to the sudden image; and sudden it was the picture faded almost instantly, Troys eyes blazing with fury, Ares lifted his head and bit the branch snapping it, Troy fell unable to take wing fast enough. Amara watched, and saw his wing membrane get implaled by a thick twig.  
" FLY!" Ares shouted; already troy was thrashing ready to escape; they flew until exhaustion and bloodlost caused them to land in the base of a tree, the opening was covered by leaves and was so close to the ground Troy wouldn't suspect it. Ares then let himself breath normally. "Amara? Are you alright?" Ares asked her. They were both wounded but he pushed aside his own pain to deal with hers.  
"I'll be okay, it's you who doesn't look so good... you're bleeding really bad..." Ares shook his head.  
"This is nothing... a few of those leaves you Northern bats use and I'll be okay..." Ares dropped from his roost landing on the ground. "Or maybe not..." Amara roosted beside him, outside the enterence was the healing leaves, she grabbed some and went to work on his wounds. Ares sighed as they stung. He was still bleeding. His eyes suddenly felt very heavy, and he felt cold. As soon as he closed his eyes he felt warm until Amara woke him up. He made a few muttered protests.  
"Don't fall asleep Ares," She told him. He knew why, if he went to sleep now. He'd never wake up...he was dying, zypher was wrong he didn't have 1000 lives, he had one and at this rate it was nearly over. He wanted to say how he felt but the words wouldn't come. He couldn't admit he loved her and then die...it would hurt her. So instead he tried to joke.  
"So now, you've met Troy." Amara smiled at his obeying her.  
"Yeah, I can see what you mean about your family never being close."  
"That was nothing, I just couldn't let him hurt you..." Ares looked over her wounds which she'd already put the poultice on. "I failed at that."  
"No, he was going to eat me Ares, you saved my life."  
"And you saved mine, many times." He winced as he tried to move. Amara nuzzled him.  
"rest but don't sleep, moving will make this worse." As it turned out every wound Ares sustained would turn into a scar.


End file.
